Why Did Kiba Do It
by WolfPacFaan
Summary: Why did Kiba cross the road. To get to the other side? Kind of. He did it so that he could get close to a near death experience, bang his head against a building and get scolded at by a person. That same person was the one that Kiba wants to date. AU. Rated M, for reasons people should know of. R


**An: Well hello. Umm this is my first time doing a Kiba and Naruto pairing in third Pov, so please bear with me if something is out of place or something. If you would like to point something out, please do, for it's important to me.**

**Main Author's note at the end. So I hope you'll like this.**

**Enjoy…**

xXxXxXx

"**Ah… Ah… Ah… Ah"**

Pants of heavy breathing coming from a male running down the street, not saying excuse me or anything to the other pedestrians on the side walk along with him. 'Don't have time, don't have time, and don't have time' was what was running through the males head as he bolted to his destination along with 'Need to get there. Need to get there'. The thoughts shifting from one to the other over and over till they were getting mixed up in the males head.

A male with chocolate brown hair, olive toned skin and black eyes, which at the moment had a wild animal intent in them as he ran down the street. But the most distinguish look of this male, would have to be the red tattoos that looked like fangs, on both his cheeks.

Usually calm and collected, even laid back and loves to have fun. But today was a little different, today was '_the'_ day. The day that this brunette, was finally going to get what he wants- no craves after a month of chickening out on the last second. Always saying 'next time' or 'I'll do it when they're not busy'. But finally after boasting himself up over and over at work before going in break, the brunette has finally convinced himself that he was going to do it, if they're serving other people, even if they're on their break –which he really hopes for. The brunette will do it, even if it kills him.

The brunette put a boost of speed in his legs as he saw the building with the person come within view. He could feel his heart beat faster and faster as he drew closer. He looked up ahead to see that the pedestrian walking has just changed back to red, and cars were no allowed to drive. 'No time to wait' ran thought the brunettes mind as he stepped onto out onto the road, just in front of parked cars and jogging along the cars getting closer and closer to the building. He looked left to see if any car were coming, and all he saw was a truck that was coming in quite fast. Checking to the right he found no cars, doing another look back and seeing that the truck was a little closer this time.

"Fuck it" he mumbled as he bolted across the road, running towards the building that was diagonally across from where he was, right in front of him. He could hear the sound of the trucks horn honking at him, demanding that he get off the road, but the brunette didn't listen, all that was running through his head was that he had to make it.

Chucking a glance behind, the brunette found that the truck was now closer and gaining speed, putting an extra boast of speed into his legs the brunette jump as he came closer to the side walk in front of the brunette's destination. The truck just missing by a metre, as it turned down the street, the wind pushing the brunette causing him to go into a tumble.

The brunette rolled as he hit the side walk, crashing into the side of a building and going into a daze. He could hear a faint chime of a bell then see a pair of feet come with in his vision as he stared at the floor trying to get out of his dazed state.

"Are you fucking crazy? Don't you know that there is a fucking crossing two metres away from here? Don't you know anything about patients" the brunette heard someone scolding at him, disbelief soaking in the person's voice. But the male with the red tattoos was too much in a daze to even comprehend the person scolding him.

"Hey, are you okay?" the brunette shook his head, dispelling the dizziness as his started to see two pairs of feet. He turned his head towards the weight that was placed on his shoulder and followed it upwards. Seeing a slightly tanned arm, then an orange polo shirt sleeve, following the shoulder to a tanned neck, then up to a pair of plum lips, followed by a cute button nose, to a set of three marks that looked like whiskers on each cheek, then coming up to the top of the head and finding a head full of blond coloured hair, then coming down to a pair of ocean blue eyes, staring at him in concern.

"Hey, are you okay" the person before the brunette asked again. "How many fingers am I holding up" the blond held up three fingers, but the brunette couldn't concentrate since he was too busy staring between the blonds lips and his blue eyes.

'It's him' was what ran through the brunettes mind as he finally gained control over his brain. "Three" the brunette simply said, still looking into the blond eyes, captivated by them, losing himself as he sank deeper and deeper into them.

"What's your name" the blond asked lowering he hands, as the brunette started to raise up to feet clasping the blonds hand before it was taking away from him.

"Kiba Inuzuka" the brunette said, "And I want to take you out onto a date. Tonight" he stated as he grabbed the other hand, clasping them between his as he stared into the blonds eyes, once again losing himself in them.

"Excuse me?" the blond asked trying to wrench his hands out of the brunettes, but Kiba held a firm grip on them, not wanting to let he blond leave him.

"I want to take you out on a date tonight, at nine o'clock" Kiba said, hope shinning in his eyes as he pulled the blond closer to him.

"Um excuse me, but could you please let go of my hands otherwise I'm calling the police" the blonde said. Instantly Kiba's face turned to serious as he shook his head. "What do you mean no"

"No I won't let go. Because I know if I do then you'd leave me and I've convinced myself too much to back out now. I've been trying for about a month to ask you out and now's my chance, so please, go out with me tonight at nine o'clock, I'll even come to pick you up" Kiba said taking a breath, refilling his lungs from the breath that he used while saying that to the blonde.

The blonde stared wide eyed at the brunette, shock coursing throughout his system as he stood there. The blond shifted his eyes, looking around at the staring and passing pedestrians, all looking at them in confusion. "Ahh… why don't we go inside and talk, hey?" the blond asked, not liking the crowd that was forming around them.

"You won't run away" Kiba asked; worry dimming the hope in his eyes as he stared at the blond, scared that the blonde will run as soon as he releases his hands. "Can I at least hold one" Kiba asked innocently, looking as if he was a child as he stared at the blond with his head tilted slightly to the side.

"Fine, whatever. Can we just get inside" the blonde said as he stared to feel very uncomfortable with the people staring. Kiba released one of the blonde male's hands, still holding the other one as he followed the blonde into the building. Kiba looked in amazement as he entered the building and finding it to be a coffee shop slash library. Seeing that people scattered throughout the place all sipping some type of beverage.

"Sakura, can I please get a caramel latte with cream and a…" the blond looked back a Kiba seeing him still looking around with curiosity since it was his first time being here. The blond softly tugged on their joined hands gaining the brunette's attention, "What would you like?"

The brunette looked confused, as he looked at the blond, seeing him nod over to where a strawberry red hair coloured girl was standing and waiting, "Oh sorry. Umm, I'll just have what he's having" Kiba pointed at the blonde, getting a nod from the girl at the coffee machine before following the blond to the library section of the building, sitting next to him with their hands still joined.

"Okay, where were we?" the blonde said as he stared at Kiba, patiently waiting for his response.

"You, me, date, tonight at nine o'clock, me pick you up" Kiba stated, staring intently at the blonde as he waited for his answer.

"And if I say no. I mean I don't even know you, and you don't know me" the blond stated.

"I know. But you walked into the club that I worked at a month ago, and when you looked over to me, our eyes connected and I felt something, something that I haven't felt in a long time" Kiba said as he turned full towards the blonde. "I think I l-"

"Two caramel lattes" the girl with the strawberry blond hair said cutting Kiba off as she set two cups down. She looked at their joined hands in confusion, giving the blond a confused look, before giving Kiba a smile and walking off. Confusion on her features as she walks back to her station.

"Sorry. You were saying" The blond said as he leaned forward and reached for his latte, taking a sip of it before placing it in his lap as he turned back towards Kiba, waiting for him to answer since Sakura cut him off before.

"Uh…" Kiba scratched the back of his head, 'Should I tell him, or save it for another time' Kiba thought as he looked at the blondes waiting face. "Hehe, it's ok, it's not important right now. Umm, by the way, can I have your name, please" Kiba looked hopeful, praying that the beautiful blond in front of him will give his real name and not a fake one.

The blond sat there, going through the pros and cons, deciding whether to give the brunette his real name or not. The blond sighed, thinking that it's the least he could do for Kiba. "Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki" Kiba's whole face changed to one of glee as he received the blonde's name. He could feel his heart beating in his chest as he stared at Naruto.

"Thank you" he whispered, a happy smile coming to his lips as he reached for his own latte so that he could take a sip. As Kiba was doing that, Naruto stared at Kiba in awe, the smile on his lips, so pure, so innocent, so cute, and if he looked closely, he could see one of Kiba's fangs sticking out as he smiled again. Naruto knew then, that he would give Kiba the chance that he wants.

A couple minutes passed the two just sitting there in peaceful silence, and just enjoying each other's company. Their hands were still entwined, and never loosening. They made small comments, but nothing about themselves, never about themselves, since they wanted to save that for when it comes to the date. But the silence was coming to an end as Kiba looked over to the clock on the wall.

"SHIT!" Kiba shouted causing Naruto to jump, as he quickly drank the rest of his latte, before getting up. Causing Naruto to get up as well, slowly recovering from his small heart attack.

"Sorry, but I have to go. My breaks about to finish and my boss will have my ass if I'm late" Kiba explained as he set a few bills down for his share of the coffee, but was stopped by Naruto as he handed it back.

"It's on the house" Naruto said as he picked the cups that they used.

"Are you sure?" Kiba asked concern, receiving a nod from Naruto. Kiba smiled before the main reason he came here crossed his mind. "So I'll pick you up at nine?" Kiba looked hopeful, once again, at Naruto, praying that he'd agree.

"Better not be late" Naruto stated as he walked off, his back to Kiba. He stopped half way to where the strawberry hair, Sakura, stood serving a customer before looking over his shoulder, "I don't like people who are late" he smirked before turning back around and walking off. Kiba stood there in a dream-y state before another thing crossed his mind.

"Wait I didn't get your number" he called out.

"Look down at the table" Naruto, once again, called over his shoulder. Kiba looked confused before looking down, to see a card, with Naruto's name, number and address. 'He better not give this to all potential dates' Kiba thought, glaring at the piece of paper as he walked out, slipped the card in his back pocket and sped off, not looking back to watch as Naruto's lips spread into a small smile and a light hue of red to his cheeks.

Naruto shook his head before looking over at Sakura. Seeing his co-worker smirking at him with a devious glint in her eyes.

"It's not what you think" he grumbled as he started cleaning the dishes in the sink. Sakura raised her hands in mock defeat as she backs away that smirk never leaving her lip and the glint never disappearing from her eyes.

"I know, I know. I'm just saying that I was watching the whole time" Naruto froze as he heard his co-worker and friend say that. But before he could ask about it, "Hi, what can I get you" she was already serving customers.

Naruto, the blond haired, whiskered cheeked boy, sighed as he went back to cleaning the dirty dishes in the sink.

xXxXxXx

At exactly nine o'clock, Kiba knocked on the door of the blond that he was hoping that lived here. Cause for all he knew, it could be a false address and he'd be looking like a fool.

"Just a minute" a muffled voice called out from behind the door. Kiba could feel his heart beating faster and faster in his chest as he waited for the door to be open. Kiba was dressed in a pair of dark navy blue tight fitted jeans, with a red button up shirt with black pin stripes, with a pair of stylish shoes. Kiba pulled on his shirt, hoping that it was ironed enough, while flicking imaginary dirt off his shoulders. Kiba snapped his fussing over his clothes as the lock to the door clicked and the door was pulled open.

"Hello" Naruto said as he pulled the door wide open, letting Kiba see a full body portrait of the blond. Kiba was dumb struck at how sexy Naruto looks. His hair unruly, his body showing from the tight fitted button up shirt he was wearing, as well as the jeans, that weren't helping Kiba's beginning problem.

"H-hey" Kiba stuttered as he looked back up into Naruto's eyes, losing himself in blue orbs that captured him the day they first met. "Uh, ready to go?" Kiba asked as he stepped aside, waiting for Naruto to come out so that they could get their date started.

"Uh…" Naruto looked back into his apartment, checking to see if he had everything. When he was done with his mental check, he looked back at Kiba and smiled, "Yep" with that he exited his placed and walked side by side with Kiba towards the exit.

"So what do you have planned for us this evening?" Naruto asked as they called a taxi, seeing as how Naruto lived further then Kiba expected, since he got dropped off here by a friend.

"Some place special" Kiba stated as they hopped in, letting Naruto crawl in first. Kiba let the taxi guy know the street they needed and closed the door.

All throughout the drive Naruto and Kiba talked, telling each other their interests, hobbies, their likes and dislikes and stories from their past, even what school they went too.

"Shut up! You so didn't go to Konoha high school" Naruto exclaimed, slapping Kiba on the shoulder. "I went to that school as well"

"Bull shit. Your just saying that" Kiba stated, looking at Naruto in shock. "If you went to that school, then I would have seen you, I remember everyone from school" Kiba stated as he looked out the cab, seeing that they were pulling closer to their stop.

"Yeah, I did. I was the one that was always loud, always causing a ruckus and pulling pranks" Naruto stated puffing his chest out, proud that he was the one that did all that, and never got caught. Well on occasions he did. Well most the time he did, ok all the time he got caught.

Kiba looked at Naruto, really looked at him, seeing if he could remember this sexy blond from their school years. Slowly, very slowly, an image of Naruto when he was younger came to his mind. "Now I remember. You had shorter hair back then, and you were shorter too. Plus you've quieten down like heaps. Oh man, what happened that made you change" Kiba asked as he continued to look at Naruto, seeing the difference between the years.

"Heh, well you could say that maturity had its course, plus…" Naruto quieten down as he looked at his lap, a hand coming up to rest on his chest, his eyes looking sad, though he had a small smile on his lips. Kiba waited patiently for Naruto continued, if he wanted to. "My grandfather died of a heart attack; I was really close to him. So close that I thought of him as my second father. But now all I have of him left is, this necklace" Naruto said, digging under his shirt and pulling out a green pendant. "He called it the cursed necklace. Thought nothing bad has happen to me yet, so yeah" Naruto smiled up at Kiba, shrugging as he tucked the pendant back under his shirt.

"I'm sorry about your lose. You didn't really have to tell me if it was too much for you" Kiba said as he rested a comforting hand on Naruto's hand resting in his lap.

"It's ok, it happened a while back so I'm over it. But even though he isn't here with me, he's still here" Naruto pointed to his chest, smiling up at Kiba one more time.

Kiba smiled back, giving Naruto's hand a squeezed before looking out the window. "Ah we're here" Kiba stated as he got his wallet out, handing the money required to the taxi driver before hopping out, Naruto doing the same.

"What is this place" Naruto asked as they walked up to a club, but it had a specials menu out front.

"This would be my work place. It's a night club slash restaurant bar thingy. So you can have something to eat and have a relaxing time, or after dinner you can have a dance downstairs" Kiba stated as he walked in front of the line, heading for the front door and ignoring all the questioning gazes.

"But I don't hear any music" Naruto asked, trying to distract himself from the questioning gazes they were receiving.

"That's because it's down stairs, plus its sound proof so it doesn't disturb the diner" Kiba said as he followed a co-work to an upstairs table.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked, confused about why they were being lead upstairs when most of the people were downstairs. He even caught a few people looking their way in…envy.

"We are going to the VIP section" Kiba stated grinning back at Naruto as they got a seat in big comfy lounges that over looked the city.

Naruto looked in awe at the night life of the city, the moon shining through the light, though a shame you could see the stars. Naruto looked back a Kiba, to see him smiling up at Naruto, both looking at something they enjoyed. "You did this…for me" Naruto pointed at himself, shocked that someone would go to such lengths for him.

"Yep" Kiba said, ushering Naruto to come sit next to him on the couch. "I only want the best for you" Kiba whispered in Naruto's ear as the blond sat down, Kiba's arm wrapping around his shoulder and pulling him closer.

Naruto looked at Kiba in shock, surprised that someone would go this far just too… impress him. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he glared at Kiba. "If this is some scam, I'm leaving right this instant" Naruto warned Kiba, picking his arm up and off his shoulder, getting ready to stand up.

"Wha?" Kiba asked as he watched Naruto stand up. "N-no, this isn't what you think" Kiba said, startled by Naruto's action. Kiba got up and reached for Naruto's arm, which was pulled out of his grasp, but Kiba wasn't going to give up and reach for him again. "This isn't some scam. I just want to impress you so that you'd give me a chance" Kiba stated sincerely, bowing his head as he kept his hold on Naruto's wrist.

Naruto was silent for a while, looking at Kiba's bowed head with a glare. But as Naruto stared at Kiba, his glare softened, realising that Kiba did look sincere. "Fine. But this is the only chance you're going to get" Naruto stated as he walked back to the lounge, picking the menu up and flipping through it.

Kiba's head snapped up as he stared at Naruto in relief and surprise. "Don't worry, I only want what's best for you" Kiba said as he sat down next to Naruto, reading the menu over Naruto's shoulder, even though he had his own.

Naruto turned his head slight to see Kiba looking over his shoulder, his face looking like that of a curious puppy. '_I bet if he had a tail, it'd be wagging like crazy' _Naruto thought giggling as he blushed, turning back to the menu. Though it didn't go unnoticed by Kiba as he looked at Naruto with the same curious look he had with the menu.

"What's so funny?" Kiba asked, curious as to why the blond giggled all of the sudden.

"It's just that, you look like an excited puppy resting your head on my shoulder" Naruto giggled again. Kiba stared at the blond in mild shock, even though he has heard that statement before, but when it came from Naruto he felt glad, happy even and smiled as the blond continued to giggle. His little giggles causing Kiba to blush, just at the cuteness that Naruto produced.

"Well, we do have like heaps of dogs in our place. My mother and father like to breed different types of breeds, and give them away, either to pet stores and guide clinics. And if need be they'd train them up of the clinics need help" Kiba stated glancing at Naruto every now and then as he continued to look at what he'd like. "So you could say, we're like dogs but we last longer, in many ways" Kiba grinned as he waited for Naruto to get the meaning that is if he did get it.

The blond looked at Kiba, confused at what he meant, "What do you…" Naruto thought about till it finally hit him. "Ohhh…. Kiba that's disgusting" Naruto chuckled as he elbowed Kiba softly; Kiba chuckling as well as the waiter finally came to take their orders.

After ordering their foods and drinks, the two settled back and looked out over the night city, the silence between the two comfortable, as they both wore happy smiles on their lips.

"You know, I was a little nervous about agree to come out with you" Naruto spoke softly, his eyes never leaving the city lights.

"Oh really?" Kiba asked looking over to Naruto, seeing the city lights reflect into his ocean blue eyes. Kiba was so captivated that he almost missed what Naruto was about to say.

"Well yeah, how would you react if you watched someone run across a street just missing a speeding truck and crash into the building that you work at…" Naruto pulled away from Kiba then seeing that they were now just centimetres away, "I mean wouldn't you feel nervous about going out with a crazy man" Naruto's voice got softer as he spoke, loosing himself in the wild look in Kiba's eyes, and if he looked closer, he could see that they were slightly oval shaped.

Unconsciously the two drew closer, but they didn't know since they were so lost in each other's eyes, it wasn't till they both felt breath waft over them that they realised that they were within inches if each other.

Naruto blushed and looked away, while a light ting of red came across Kiba, but neither of them pulled away, feeling comfortable within each other's presence.

Kiba brought a hand up to Naruto's chin, grasping it softly and pulling Naruto's head back in Kiba's direction, wanting, needing to see those beautiful eyes, and keep them within his sights. Both of them losing all sense with the world outside of their space. Slowly, the two leaned forward one more time, wanting- no needing to feel what the others lips would feel against their own.

As they finally come within a hair length of each other, they both let their eye lids slowly close, already missing the contact between their eyes. As Kiba moved the hand from Naruto's chin and wrapped it around his neck, as Naruto rested his hands on Kiba's waist. Their breath ghosting over each other slightly warming their skins, as their hearts beat at a faster pace than normal. And finally they both went to seal the kiss.

"-And here are your orders" Both Naruto and Kiba's eyes snapped open, as they turned to their speaker as she waited there with a smile. "Is there anything else I can get for you" She offered, her smile bright, though holding something evil in it.

Both Naruto and Kiba pulled back away from each other, disappointed that they didn't get away where. Naruto thanked the girl before silently started eating his food, while Kiba turned to Naruto before shifting his eyes as the waitress and glare at her. 'Stupid Ino, having to interrupt just when we were getting somewhere' Kiba thought as he started eating as well, not paying any attention to the girl.

The waitress, Ino, glared at Kiba for being ignored, before turning around and stomping off. Kiba smirked as he watched the blond leave, before glancing over to Naruto, seeing that he was eating his food while also glancing out the windows. Kiba sighed, knowing that he won't be getting anything for now, as he stared to eat his own food.

The two ate in silence, Naruto switching glances from the city to Kiba before going back to his food and repeating, mainly looking out the window, while Kiba kept his main focus on Naruto. The Inuzuka was upset at the disappointed look in the blonde's eyes as he stared out at the city lights. Even though the silence was ok, it didn't sit well with Kiba at all, but he just didn't know what to do to break the silence.

Kiba looked away from Naruto, trying to come up with a way for him to break the silence between them. As he stared at his glass, trying to think of something when it finally dawned on him, silently he ordered a waiter over, whispering in his ear while glance at Naruto every now and then. Naruto looked over at Kiba to see that he was whispering into a waiter with short black hair and a blank face. Naruto's childish curiosity piped in as he slightly leaned forward trying to overhear what the two were whispering. But before he could even hear a thing, the two separated. Naruto in a slight panic quickly continued to eat his food, not giving a glance to Kiba and only staring out into the night sky.

'God I hope this works' the Inuzuka sighed as he thought about what he was about to do. It was something he found off the internet, well really he was reading about it from a comedy website and he thought it was funny.

As a minute or two passed, the waiter with the blank face and black hair, placed a glass with ice and a bottle of wine, a sweet one at that, Naruto looked over curious as to why the black hair guy from earlier was back and watched as he placed three glasses down, two were wine glasses while the other was a normal glass with ice, then placed two bottles down, one a bottle of sweet red wine, while the other was a bottle of water. Naruto was curious as to why the waiter placed that down. The blond watched as Kiba nodded at the black haired guy, giving him his thanks before letting the guy go.

Naruto looked away after that, so he didn't watch as Kiba grabbed the glass with ice and cupped and ice cube out before placing it within the blonde's view. But unbeknown to Kiba, Naruto was watching from the corner of his eye. So he watched as Kiba tapped him on his shoulder.

Naruto turned around and watched as Kiba raised his hand and slammed it down onto the ice cube, shattering it into millions of pieces on the table, luckily it was solid and didn't tilt, rattle or break from the force of Kiba's fist hitting the ice.

"What the hell are you doing" Naruto asked, shocked by what Kiba just did, as well as majorly confused as to why the hell he did that. Kiba looked up at Naruto and fake curiosity.

"What, I was breaking the ice between us" Kiba stated simply as if he was talking about the weather. Naruto stared at Kiba in confusion before it dawned on him. Slowly Naruto's face changed from confusion, as a smile spread across his lips, a soft giggling coming between his lips, then a chuckled followed by hearty laughs.

Kiba watched as Naruto's face changed to one of happy as he laughed. The brunette also followed Naruto's example and chuckled as well, a few of the people that were in the VIP section, turned to see what the ruckus was about, only to see two boy's laughing their heads off, before shaking their heads and going back to their dinners.

"Oh… oh… oh…. My god, where the… haha… the hell did you get… ahah… that from" Naruto chuckled as he asked, curious as to where someone like Kiba would find that from.

"Heheh, I uhh, found it on a website actually. When I read it, I thought it was great" Kiba explained, scratching the back of his head, a little embarrassed to tell Naruto where he would of found that line.

"Hehe, well… it was good" Naruto said, finally coming down from his laughing fit. The blonde looked at Kiba, a smile on his lips as he faced Kiba. "Anything else you have up your sleeve" the blonde asked, "Cause I just love a guy that could always revert to his childish antics" Naruto said, his eyes clouding with glee as he grinned at Kiba.

"Naruto, if you date me, your life will always be on the fun side" Kiba stated smiling down at Naruto. The brunette raised a hand and ran it through Naruto's blond locks, before resting it on his cheek, his thumb stroking the marks on his cheeks, which looked like whiskers. "Every day will be like we were kids, but more mature" Kiba said, leaning forward. But stopped as he was back in his original position that he before being interrupted. "If you'll have me" the Inuzuka whispered. Naruto closed his eyes at the feel of Kiba's breath that ghosted over his lips.

"Promise" Naruto whispered closing his eye and leaning forward wanting that kiss that was disturbed from before.

"Every day" Kiba quickly said before their lips finally connected.

xXxXxXx

Month and half later

'C'mon…. c'mon…. c'mon' a brunette boy chanted in his head as he waited for the traffic lights to change to green. The brunette looked left then right, his face going deadpan as he saw that no cars were driving pass. Chucking another glance left and right he saw a car driving a full speed down the street, most likely trying to beat the traffic lights before they change.

"C'mon" the brunette huffed, his foot tapping wildly as he waited since he never really was one to wait for long periods of time. "Fuck it" the brunette huffed, glancing right and left one more time, seeing the car closer this time, before sprinting out onto the road. He heard a honk coming from his right and seeing a truck coming down the street. "Argh, not again" the brunette male sighed for it was the same truck from a month and a half ago.

Quickly sprinting across, not bothering to go back since he was already on his way across. The brunette ran, the two vehicles coming closer and closer. People on the side of the streets stopped what they were doing to watch as this brave brunette ran across the street with two vehicles coming from both directions. But the brunette didn't pay them any attention, for he had one destination in mind.

And just as the car was about to hit the running male, the brunette jumped, the air from the car as it drove passed, giving him light propellant and pushing him forward, causing him to roll and tumble, till he hit something. The brunette didn't comprehend many things for a while, his head spinning and his view showing more than one picture.

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY? Do you want to die, again? For Christ sake Kiba, can't you ever be patient" a voice scolding him, coming from Kiba's right. Kiba looked to his right, groggily and looked up. His view showing two faces, but he didn't mind, he loved the face anyway, for it can have two, three, four faces and he never give a shit. All he cared for was that the blond male in front of him.

"Hey baby, h-how's it going" Kiba chuckled, as the blond helped him from his position, for he was upside down, his legs in the air and his ass showing.

"Kiba, what am I going to do with you" the blond sighed, helping Kiba up and walking him to the door to the building that the blond came out of. "Seriously Kiba, you really need to stop running across streets with cars coming down the road" the blond explained as he ordered two caramel lattes before walking the brunette over to the couch in the library part of the coffee shop.

"I know. I'm sorry, but we only get to have a few moments of each other's time before we have work again" Kiba sighed sitting down and wrapping his arms around the blond, pulling him closer and kissing the blond on his head.

"We live in the same building" the blond stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, so. I need to see you like twenty four seven" Kiba retorted back. "That's why, I'm never letting you go" Kiba wrapped his other arm around the blond and held him tight, staying true to his words. "Plus, you said you hated people who were late".

The blond sighed, running his hands through Kiba's brown locks. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to risk your life". The blond flinched as Kiba snapped his head up and glared at said blond.

"I wish you would have told me that on out first date. Cause then I could have taken my time with dressing and not rush around like a mad chicken without a head" Kiba snapped and pulled away, only leaving one arm still wrapped around his blond, as he reached for the latte that the strawberry haired girl place down.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?" the blond asked, also reaching for his latte, missing the evil smirk that Kiba had spread across his lips,

"hehe, I can think of a few things" Kiba said lustfully in the blonde's ear, his hand trailing down and giving the blonde's ass a hefty squeeze, startling the blond and almost making him choke on his latte.

"Kiba" the blond squeaked, reaching for the brunettes hand and placing it more up his back then on his back side.

"Naruto" Kiba breathed out against the blonde's ear, his breath once again, ghosting over Naruto's skin, heating it slightly. Kiba grasped Naruto's chin in his hand before turning his head towards him, Kiba leaned forward, getting ready to kiss the lips that he has kissed over a million times already, his hand creasing the soft skin on the blond cheek like he done multiple times before.

As Kiba leaned in, getting ready to kiss those lushes lips like his done so many times that he's lost track of, Kiba closed his eyes getting ready to place his lips on Naruto's.

"NARUTO! WE NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE!" Everything froze as the voice of the strawberry blond hair girl shrieked throughout the building. The two male froze in what they were about to do, their eyes wide open as they stared in shock at each other. Though that changed once they pulled apart and Kiba glared at where ever the strawberry blond hair girl was stationed at this moment.

"Uhh, I have to go. But I'll see you at home" Naruto said sheepishly, a little scared but as well as frustrated by the girl. Naruto looked over a Kiba to see him pouting with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed in a fierce glare. "You know, if you keep glaring, your face is going to be stuck like that" Naruto stated as he leaned forward and pecked Kiba on the lips, the pout and frown gone in an instant as he looked over to Naruto with a smile.

"I know, but it was either that, or I force one on you" Kiba said as he followed Naruto with his cup to the counter and glared at the girl as she served a customer with a smile. "I'll see you later babe" Kiba said as he pecked Naruto on the lips again, giving the girl one more glare before disappearing out of the building and heading towards his own work place.

"I hate you" Naruto state plain and simple as he walked pass the girl behind the cash register.

"Yeah, but you love me more" the girl said as she turned around to start making a customer's order.

"Well you what they say, keep your friends close, but your enemies closer" Naruto smirked as he took someone's order.

xXxXxXx

In an apartment as quiet as the night outside, the room was dark, with the exception of the digital clock coming from the microwave and stove as well as the alarm clock in the bedroom as well as the stream of light streaking through the blinds, and lighting anything up in its path making an object becoming visible.

But that all came to an end as two people pushed the door open after getting it unlocked. The two had their limbs entwined with each other in some form. One a blond male with sparkling blue eyes, clouded with lust and another male with brown hair and red tattoo's on both of his cheeks, with a wild lustful look in his eyes.

"Your mine" the brunette growled, kicking the door closed. His hands hooked underneath the blonde's knees, with his legs wrapped around his waist, as the brunette carried him to the bed.

"Hehe, yours." the blond male giggled. "All yours baby" his voice husky as he spoke. The blond leaned forward, his lips attaching them to the brunette's neck, working his mark on his neck stating to everyone that this man was already taken.

"Hmm, baby you know what gets me good" the brunette moaned, kicking the bedroom door open and letting it bang against the wall. The two only spared the wall a mere moment before going back at each other. The brunette threw the blond onto the bed, detaching the blond from him.

The blond giggled as he laid there, watching as the brunette slowly unbuttoned his dress shirt, the tanned toned muscles slowing coming into view of the blonde's eyes. The blonde's member twitched within his pants as he stared at the beauty of the brunette's chest, not a single hair on his chest, his six pack abs with a small happy trail going down and disappearing into his pants, soon to be discovered by the blond later on.

The brunette smirked as the blond scanned his body, he kept his shirt on as he kneeled onto the bed before crawling up the blonds body. As they reached eye level, they stared at each other, just losing themselves in each other's eyes, lustful blue against wild black.

The blond snaked his hands up and wrapped them around the brunette, pulling his face closer and pressing their lips together, feeling as the brunette started working on the blonde's top, doing the buttons and groping the blond till he come to the blue eyed males nipples, pinching them as they kiss.

The blue eyed male moaned at the feeling of his nipples being attacked, the brunette didn't waist anytime in diving his tongue into the blond male's mouth. The both moaned as their tongues collide in a dance that only the two knew about.

As their mouths went about, the blond placed his hands on the brunettes shoulders, his freezing cold hands connecting with the brunette's warm skin, causing the brunette to hiss as the hot and cold mixed together. But that didn't stop the blond as he dragged his hands down the brunettes muscular body, creasing all the crooks and crevasses, his fingers dragging over the six pack till they came to the waist line of the brunettes.

The two pulled away as the blond started fiddling with the belt, ripping it out of the hoops and tossing it away, he placed his hand on the brunette's chest moaning at the warm heat before softly pushing the brunette away till he was standing up.

"Need help" the blond whispered huskily in the brunette's ear as his hand rubbed against the confined erection, causing the brunette to roll his head and moan.

"I need you baby, I need your ass so bad Naruto" the brunette moaned, not having had sex with the blond because of something he did, but couldn't remember.

"Are you going to stuff up again" Naruto continued to whisper, pressing his naked chest against the brunette's equally naked chest while continued to rub against the brunette's erection.

"No, never, never again. I promise, I'm sorry babe" Kiba begged, his head coming to rest beside Naruto's.

"Good boy. Now show me how much you need this ass, Kiba" Naruto purred Kiba's name as he pulled away, resting back on his elbows as he smirked at Kiba lustfully.

Kiba didn't need to be told twice, as he started to remove his pants, leaving his shirt on since Naruto loved it when he wore a shirt, sometimes. As soon as the pants were gone from Kiba's ankles he pounced onto the bed, trapping Naruto within his arms, his knees coming to rest on either side of the blonde's waist. Kiba pressed his lips firmly against Naruto's before opening his lips and letting his tongue come out to play, forcing the other tongue out as well.

As their tongues went about it, Naruto wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck, knowing that Kiba loved to do everything during sex. Only occasionally would he let Naruto do something. Kiba brought his hands down to the waist band of Naruto's pants, quickly unbuttoning it then doing the zipper, breaking the kiss and yanking the pants and underwear off, which were one of his, and tossing them off to the side before grabbing the shirt and tearing it off Naruto, leaving him bare as the day he came to his world. Kiba smirked as he stared att he naked Naruto, his canines peeking out as he did, causing Naruto to moan and twitch.

Just the sight of Kiba was driving Naruto mental, and when he did the smirk, it drove him insane. For it was cute, hot, sexy… '_Ugh, cum worth_' Naruto thought as he reached out to grab Kiba by the neck and pull him down for another bus, for if he let Kiba stay like that, he'd bust a nut.

Kiba was a little surprised at Naruto's attack a growled, not pleased with the surprise. So quickly taking over the kiss, Kiba lifted Naruto up by the waist and turned him over, breaking the kiss in the process. Naruto groaned in disappointment as well as annoyance since he knew what was going to happen. Whenever he was in this position, he was going to wake up with a sore backside, for the whole day.

Kiba smirked and growled at the sight before him, his loved one's entrance presented before him, ready for him to pound into relentlessly. He could feel his dick twitching and growing bigger as he stared at the sight. He moaned as he wrapped his hand around his meat, jerking it as he stared. He knew that if he comes, he wouldn't come for another half hour. Just thinking about that, Kiba stopped his jerking and positioned himself over Naruto, his shirt falling over him as he started to rub his dick against Naruto's crack getting off just from that.

"Oh fuck. Kiba please, don't tease" Naruto moaned, bitting his bottom lip as he clenched his butt cheeks, bucking back so that Kiba's dick would slide in. he was in desperate need of Kiba's big, fat, meaty, dick in his ass, his heat wrapped around it as Kiba pounded into him. The blond moaned, even at his own thoughts as he tried to slip Kiba's dick into his hole.

"Kibaaahhh" Naruto whined, before moaning as Kiba sped up his humping.

Kiba was lost in ecstasy as he humped Naruto's entrance, not slipping in at all, just getting off as Naruto bucked his hips and clenched his cheeks.

"Kiba please" Naruto begged wanting Kiba's dick in him.

They have both been out of sec for about a week because of what Kiba did. So right now, they were like fresh hormonal teenagers.

"Ah… Ahh… Ahhh" Kiba huffed as he felt his climax coming. "Ahhh fuck" Kiba moaned, groaned, grunted as he came, he shot about three, four times before it just dripped from the end of his dick. "Hmm now we're ready" Kiba stated, scooping the cum up and rubbing it against Naruto's hole before pressing in, wiggling the single finger around before pressing another one, getting straight into a scissor motion, before adding the third finger, the third finger searching for the sweet spot that's drive his lover insane.

"Ahh, Kiba! C'mon" Naruto slurred, his face pressed against the mattress as Kiba searched for his sweet spot. "Forget it, and find it while fucking me" Naruto grunted, getting annoyed at Kiba's slowness as pleasuring him.

"Ahh, fine" Kiba sighed before pulling his fingers out, scooping the rest of the cum and coating his dick with it, jerking his meat a few times before placing it against Naruto's hole, nudging it softly, hearing the sweet sounds of Naruto's moans before pushing it, getting past the first ring of muscles then getting the rest in.

Kiba grabbed Naruto by the waist and shuffled back before placing a hand on the blonde's back and pressing down, grabbing his arms and pulling them before him so he looked like a human version of a side. Kiba stood up on his feet, bending his knees slightly, while resting his hands beside Naruto's head*.

"Ready?" Kiba asked gently, receiving a nod of agreement. Kiba slowly pulled out till the crown was only in, before pushing back in, going at a slow pace at first, wanting the cum lube to make his dick as slick as it can be, so he could move in and out faster later on.

"Hm Kiba, faster" Naruto moaned, feeling a little discomfort at the slow pace Kiba was going at.

Not needing to be told twice, Kiba started to go faster, his dick sliding in an out at a fast rate, that if you weren't watching you miss the view of Kiba's dick.

"Ahh… Ahh… Ahh… Faster" Naruto grunted, wanting for pleasure, wanting to feel more of Kiba in him. Kiba sighed, stopping what he was doing. Naruto, confused by the lack of fucking, looked up at Kiba. "What's wrong?"

"If I want to be demanded what to do, I'd be bottom. But since I don't bond well with being a bottom, I do the demanding. Get it" Kiba glared at the slightly panting Naruto, his dick still deep within Naruto.

Naruto sighed before straightening up, pressing his back against Kiba's chest. "Okay, I'm sorry. I'll try to keep the demands to a minimal. But I mean seriously, how can you get unhappy from me telling you to go faster, harder, deeper. I mean it pleasures both of us doesn't it" Naruto stated, very slowly rocking on Kiba's meat still within him.

"Hmm… I guess. Sorry, been a little hard the last week and a half" Kiba said, wrapping his arms around Naruto's smaller frame.

"it's ok. Hey how about we fuck like this. To me, it feels like it has more…." Naruto thought of the word to say, raking his brain for the right word.

"Meaning" Kiba stated, as he attached his lips to the blonde's neck, as he started moving his hips in time with Naruto's, pushing up whenever Naruto pushed down.

"Yeah…." Naruto sighed as they got back to their sex.

xXxXxXx

Throughout the whole night, all the neighbours heard, were the two making love with each other. The sounds of their lust filled moaned echoing throughout the building.

As the night went on, and soon becoming day. The sun streaking in between the blinds and hitting the blond in the face, causing him to cringe at the light. Naruto went to roll over, to get away from the intruding light. But was stopped by a weight on top of him.

Naruto turned his head around as best as he could, till he found the source of the extra weight. Kiba was still on stop of him after having done the doggy style. His dick now flaccid, but pressed between the blonde's butt cheeks.

Naruto groaned as he hit his head against the pillow, knowing that with Kiba on him, he ain't getting out of bed any time soon.

But to his luck, something came running down the hall way, bounding into their room and jumping onto their bed.

Akamaru, Kiba's pet dog since he was a child, sat their panting as he stared at the two love making birds. He tilted his head as he watched the two stay in their position, not moving or anything. Pawing at the bed sheet, Akamaru got Naruto's attention.

"Hey boy" Naruto groggily said as he reached out to pet the dog on the head when he lowered it. "How you going" he got a whine in returned as w reply. "Hey do me a favour, and I'd give you a treat" Naruto asked the dog. Although all he got was a tilt of the head and the tail going mental, for all Akamaru heard, from the sentence, was treat.

"Now, see him…" Naruto pointed at the sleeping Kiba. "Get him off me" Naruto instructed. Akamaru stared at Naruto for a while before doing as said.

The white beast nudged Kiba in the side, causing Kiba to grunt and push whatever was poking him away. Though Akamaru did again, getting the same reply.

After a few more tries Akamaru gave up sitting back and looking at Naruto, whining. "Come on Akamaru be…. Creative" Naruto suggested. "Just get him off me" he mumbled as he watched the dog.

The dog tilted his head before getting up and walking around to the back of Kiba, his tongue lolling out and wiping it across Kiba's ass cheeks.

That instantly woke Kiba up as he sprang out of the bed and covered his ass giving the dog a glare. "I told you before Akamaru. No having sex with humans, me included" Kiba scolded the dog, making him whine and lower his head. Though Naruto came to his rescue.

"Kiba don't be mean to poor wittle Akamarw" Naruto said in a baby voice as he hugged Akamaru, running his fingers through the white fur before wrapping his arms around the dog and pressing his naked chest against the dog.

"I don't care. I don't do beastly or whatever it's called. My only thing to fuck is you" Kiba explained, pointing at Naruto as his fuck thing.

"There's no need to get worked up, Kiba. So calm down. Besides it was me who got Akamaru to wake you up" Naruto said as he got up from the bed, stretching his sore muscles, cringing at the pain in his back side, while Akamaru laid down on the bed, his head and paws resting over the edge of the bed.

"Why did you do that" Kiba said as he followed Naruto out of the room, both heading for the shower.

"Because I knew that with you on top of me, we'd never get out of bed" Naruto said as he started the water, while Kiba grabbed two towels.

"Fine, but still, did you have to get Akamaru to lick my ass" Kiba grumbled as he got in the shower with Naruto.

"Oh please, I bet you loved it didn't you" Naruto said, grabbing the soap and working his body. "Hey if you wanted to be toped so much, you could've asked instead of relying on animals to feed your need" Naruto said, missing the glare on Kiba's face.

"I don't need anything or anyone else to feed my needs" Kiba stated before smirking and wrapping his arm around Naruto. "Besides, you fill all the categories that need to be fed" Kiba smirked, his dick fattening before he slammed it into Naruto's hole.

And soon started another round of sec between the two.

It was a good thing that it was their day off, because otherwise, one of them would do something reckless for their lover.

The end

xXxXxXx

**An: So there you have it. My first one-shot of a Naruto and Kiba pairing. I've always wanted to write one as soon as I found this pairing, but was shy and didn't know how to approach it, so I kept pushing it to the side. But not this time, this time, I said fuck it and went for it.**

**So please let me know how I went. It was my first time writing a lemon in third Pov, thought it wasn't all that bad then I thought it would be. Please let me know what you thought about it, it's important for something later to come.**

**WolfPacFann ^_^**

**P.s: Sorry for the shortened lemon.**

***: Hopefully you can use your imagination and picture what it position Naruto was in.**


End file.
